halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jorge Salvos
(Formerly) * :* |rank = * (2555-2556) * (2556-2558) * (2558-2563) * (2563-2568)|specialty = Pilot|battles = *Battle of Phoenix-2 *Mission to Valhalla *Battle of Ox *Battle for Lost Honor *Battle of Surgeon|status = Deceased}}Jorge Eduardo Salvos ( : 12345-67890-JS) was a in the and served as part as Omega Squad, callsign, Omega-2. He enlisted with the in 2565 and deployed around the galaxy to engage Covenant remnant forces and was the pilot of Pelican 3-2-Niner. He would later join Shield Team in 2567 as the team's designated pilot. Early Years Born to Carlos and Eva Salvos, Jorge Salvos grew up as a child who would move from one place to the next. When Jorge was seven years old, New Oaxaca was glassed by the Covenant and killed all his friends. Jorge and his parents survived the glassing and hid in a nearby mine from the fallout winter. While the three were in the mine, more survivors came and were led by Jorge's father. After three years living in the mine and trying to survive, the group were found by and other forces. The group was placed on a ship and brought them to the colony of Elysium. While living on the colony, the planet was attacked three years later by the Covenant and the family evacuated to and continued to live there even past the War ended. Post War Era At age 20, Jorge enlisted into the Air Force and was accepted and after training on Luna did he graduate with top honors. Jorge would then be placed on Omega Squad as Omega-2 under the command of Captain Holly Rosso. Battle of Phoenix-2 Being deployed to the colony world of Phoenix-2, the team was sent in to stop an incoming Covenant fleet along with local defenses. The team engaged several Covenant ships and found and led Sentinel Squad through the space battle. The team attacked a Covenant assault carrier and opened fire on several port and starboard guns allowing UNSC frigates to come in and engage the carrier. Omega and Salvos led an ariel strike on an incoming Covenant attack squads of banshees. As the banshees came out of slipspace, the team engaged them and cleared a large portion of the space area. After the squad was eliminated, Omega was sent to engage a Covenant corvette about to break into the atmosphere of the planet. The team moved towards the ship and attacked along with local fighters and attacked the ship. While the upper hull was destroyed, Omega Squad bombed the rear engines and halted the ship and yet it still fell to the planet. Salvos then moved his saber to the front side of the ship and, with the Longswords, destroyed the frontside and let the ship crash into the waters below. Omega then returned to the main attack force and learned of the fleet attacked the main station and broke through the defense fleet and entered the planet's surface. Siege of Marko The team landed in the city of Marko and were ordered to escort civilian evac shuttles towards the main starport. The team flew falcons over head and made their way towards Titan Tower where a civilian group was located. When the team landed on the tower, they cleared the rooftop. As more civilians came to the roof, they were followed by Brutes which the team killed. Afterwards, a pelican crew came in and picked up the civilians while Omega returned to their falcons. The team escorted the pelican to the starport and led a air defense while the civilians ran to the evac transport. Afterwards, the team returned to the city, but Omega-3, Stanford Turner, was shot down and crashed at a nearby parkway. The rest of Omega then landed at the parkway and defended the down falcon while other UNSC forces got Turner out. The team then got Turner into Salvos falcon and the team escaped to UNSC Command Building for medical healing. Salvos was then reassigned to pilot Pelican 3-2-Niner to escort nighttime operators to different points of the city. While piloting the pelican, Salvos found a distress signal coming from the far end of the city and so, he went to investigate the signal. Salvos reached the area and found a squad of ODSTs pinned down by brutes and phantoms and so, Salvos engaged the phantoms and shot them down and killed the brutes as well. Salvos then landed the pelican and let the marines board the ship. The pelican returned to the main Command center and landed, letting the troopers off. Salvos then joined with the rest of Omega and the team were then sent to find a lost army platoon. The team arrived at the platoon's last known coordinates and began their search. While looking around the section of the city, the team encountered many dead army soldiers and soon found the remnants of the platoon. The army soldiers had only 3 soldiers left fighting and one wounded and so Omega then entered the falcons and engaged the Covenant, allowing the soldiers to get on and get out of the city. Attacking the Flagship Omega Squad then entered Longswords, and with other UNSC Naval forces, and attacked the flagship of the Covenant remnant. The team bombed the upper hull and bombed the bridge while other squads attacked lower hanger bays and destroyed the docked ships. The team then went to the main guns and began to bomb the stations. However, while running through, Turner and Omega-4 was shot down and crashed into the city below. Rosso and Salvos then attacked reactor core who then was able destroy the ship from the inside out. Mission to Valhalla Salvos and Omega Squad were deployed to the Valhalla Base in Old Russia on to investigate a missing trooper squad in the area. While the team was flying over an outpost of the base, the station's defenses kicked in and shot the pelican out of the sky. While Salvos survived, Rosso was wounded and another three marines were injured but could fight. While one marine guarded the ship, Salvos led the another marines to a nearby outpost building. Once inside the building, the team was engaged by Insurrectionist forces and pinned down in the outpost. With help from Rosso, and the pelican's armament, a path was cleared and the Insurrectionist and recaptured the building. The team then contacted the UNSC but couldn't get a signal out and decided that a signal jammer was in the area. The team then went to the coastline outpost to find the possible jammer and clear the valley. Once arriving at the building, the team was engaged by Insurgents but quickly shut down the jammer and called in UNSC forces. Afterwards, the team decommissioned all station defenses for reprograming to engage Insurrectionist and not the UNSC. The team was then picked up and brought to the main base where they engaged Insurrectionist ground forces. Landing on the ground with army troopers, the team moved through the facility and cleared the base with ODSTs and other marine teams. Salvos eventually found the missing army team and with the rest of Omega Squad, escorted them out of the area. Battle of Ox Being deployed to the planet Rancore after an Insurrectionist bombing happened, Salvos was sent in Pelican 3-2-Niner to the city of Ox to recover civilians and to drop off supply crews. The pelican moved into the area and rescued dozens of civilians and was able to dodge several pieces of debris falling from several towers. While flying back and fourth through the city and evac centers, Salvos found an Insurgent camp setting up tracking rockets and mortars from a tower taken hostage. Salvos landed his pelican on the top roof of the building, out of sight for the Insurgents, and proceeded to the lower levels of the tower. Moving down through the tower, Salvos engaged small groups of Insurgents and found himself at the mortar crews. Salvos then destroyed the crews with grenades and later attacked the destroyed the balcony with the tracking rockets on it. Salvos then led the large group of civilians to his pelican and got them all out. Spartan-IV Career After becoming a spartan, Salvos was assigned to Shield Team's fourth Generation as the team's pilot after Maya Vono's death in 2566. Pelican 3-2-Niner then became the main mode of transportation of the team and was dubbed "Shield-1". Battle of Lost Honor One of the last two sub-fleets of the Fleet of Regretful Redemption, the Fleet of Lost Honor was commanded by Admiral Ripa ‘Sroam and his Corvette, Honorable Embassy. Using coordinates from The Great Demise Shield Team and the UNSC Rio found the fleet and quickly engaged it with the help of Battle Group Typhoon. Blowing off the bridge of the Honorable Embassy, Shield team infiltrated the bridge and sent ‘Sroam out into deep space. Spartans Fisher, Jones, and Ford secured any intel on Ship Master Zaz 'Vadem, the last sub-commander of Krudom, while Spartans Avery, Salvos and Kyle secured the rest of the fleet and prepped elites for interrogation. After constant interrogation, several elites gave up Zaz’s position along with several pieces of hard evidence for his location. The UNSC Rio and Battle Group Typhoon returned to Earth, prepped and were on their way along with Foxtrot team and two members of Orange Team, Clark-055 and Thomas-012. Battle of Surgeon Final Assault Locating Zaz ‘Vadem around a human colony of Surgeon, Shield Team along with the UNSC Rio, Hammer of Dawn, Sunrise, and the Raven’s Nest attacked the fleet and prepared to attack the fleet. Foxtrot Team and Orange Team were deployed to deal with enemy fighters, while Shield Team attacked the flagship, Speaker of Truth. Easily boarding thanks to heavy fire from the Rio and Hammer of Dawn, Shield split up with Spartans Avery, Fisher, and Salvos attacking the core to destroy the ship while Kyle and Spartans Jones and Ford attacked the bridge and engaged ‘Vadem. Instead of easily killing ‘Vadem, Kyle used no weapons to kill the Sangheili and almost killed him, until it was revealed that Zaz had a bomb strapped to him which could destroy the whole ship. Kyle then ordered Shield Team to retreat but the trap had sprung and the core room was locked down wit no escape and Ford and Jones became severely wounded. With all of Shield demanding that Kyle kill Zaz, he could, so Nathan Ford, using a magnum, shot Zaz in the face killing him and setting off the bomb. Kyle said that he was proud of everyone on Shield and he was happy to know such brave humans. And like that, Shield Team was gone forever. Psych-Interviews Personality Jorge Salvos can be described as a self-sacrificing, fun-loving and a very humble human being. Jorge has been known to stay close to his teammates and have great respect for all of them, especially superiors. Jorge was known to be expectably humble and caring towards anyone under the UEG and UNSC alliance alike. Jorge was generous and took part in several soup kitchen volunteers when off duty around the galaxy. Jorge's generosity could only be matched by his self-sacrificing nature and his willingness to save others. Jorge took his job quit seriously and would normally criticize any in the UNSC who did not. Despite this serious side, Jorge was incredibly fun-loving and loved his job in the UNSC, from air force pilot to spartan. No matter now much fun he loved having, his job always came first followed by his serious nature of his job and then his fun-loving side. He was also known to care for his teammates and fellow spartans, including close friend, Henry Jones. Physical Appearance Jorge Salvos could be described has having a small noticeable mustache with short black hair and dark tanned skin. He had a rugged yet slender face with bright brown eyes and large sideburns. Jorge was known scars and bruises along his back and on the back of his head from after the Mission to Valhalla. Jorge was also known to be the shortest of Shield Team, standing around 6ft 9in with his armor on. Salvos was known to be decently physical but was known to take in large amounts of force due to his air force background. Jorge was also known for his extreme durability and stamina, holding out in engagements longer than some ODSTs. Jorge's durability's key aspect was his ability to take in large amounts of force as stated before. Salvos was also known for his intense drive to push back against any opposing force, making him a great ground fighter as in the air as well. His ability to last in a fight longer than many ODSTs is unknown even to him but many have speculated that this makes him like the originally spartans, having a drive to win at all coast. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Drones: 23 Humans: 78 Elites: 178 Jackals: 288 Brutes: 482 Grunts: 529 Total Kills: 1,578 (2555-2568)Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:Shield Team Category:BEN THE BESTverse